Journey through Sandow
by rainbow2369
Summary: Tyler McGillicutty, along with his best friend Clyde and new found friend Eve will embark on a journey through the Sandow region competing in contests and gym battles to make it to the big stages. OC story.
1. A Journey Begins!

Authors Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon in this story, only the OC characters, the region and the towns and cities.

**Chapter 1: A Journey Begins!**

Tyler McGillicutty was an average ten year old boy with dark green spiky hair that was spiked backwards, and deep brown eyes. He wore a dark green jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, brown baggy pants and white trainers. He lived in the Sandow region in a small place named Newon Town with his childhood friend Clyde Cutter. Today was the day they would receive their first Pokemon.

Tyler woke up to a beautiful sunny morning. He gave a loud yawn as he jumped out of his bed with a sleepy expression on his face. He grabbed his dark green jacket from his coat hanger in his bedroom and placed it on him as he looked in the mirror checking to see if he was looking ok. He gave a smile and a thumb up and proceeded to make his way out of his room and downstairs.

"Good morning Tyler!" Tyler's mother said, smiling towards her son. She had long dark green hair and bright green eyes wearing a violet shirt and long purple skirt.

"Morning mom!" Tyler smiled as he sat at the kitchen table to eat his breakfast.

"So today's the day that you and Clyde receive your first Pokemon? Sounds exciting" Tyler's mother said.

"Yep, it sure is. Me and Clyde finally get to see Sandow with our own eyes" Tyler smiled thinking more and more about it as he began to get pumped up over the thought of it.

Tyler's mother sighed. "Well I just want you to promise me that you will be careful and call me to let me know how you are doing!" she said, as she kissed Tyler's cheek as Tyler walked towards the door.

"I will. Goodbye, mom," Tyler said, as he walked out the door and stepped outside.

Tyler walked down the road toward Professor Baxter's laboratory, when suddenly a boy of Tyler's age approached him. He had messy black hair and wore a grey jacket with a purple shirt underneath and black pants with black trainers.

"Hey, Tyler. What's up?" Clyde shouted.

"Clyde, glad to see you're here" Tyler spoke grabbing Clyde's hand and gave him a bump on the shoulder.

"Well, I've been so excited for today I could barely sleep" Clyde spoke ecstatically.

"That would explain the messy hair-do" Tyler smiled pointing at Clyde's messy hair.

"Oops" Clyde nervously spoke flatting his hair down. "Anyway, I just really want to meet our new Pokemon"

"You said it" Tyler shouted

"I also heard that someone else was going to receive a Pokemon just like us" Clyde said. Tyler looked at him with a surprised look.

"Oh, right. I remember the professor talking about that. Well, we better get a move on before we're late" Tyler suggested as the two boys ran up the steep stairs and entered the laboratory where they was greeted by Professor Baxter himself. He was in his mid-fifties, wearing a white lab coat, white lab trousers and a pair of black leather shoes. He also had dark grey hair.

"Ah, Tyler and Clyde. Right on time" Professor Baxter said looking at both boys. Not only Professor Baxter was there, but the third trainer that Clyde mentioned. It was a girl the same age as Tyler and Clyde. She had long light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a small golden brown dress, and high-heeled white sandals. She also had a silver belt strapped around her waist.

"I'd like you to meet Eve Terin; she's the third trainer who's receiving her first Pokemon today." Professor Baxter announced. Eve smiled at the two boys and approached them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both" Eve said shaking both Tyler and Clyde's hand with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Tyler and this is Clyde" Tyler said smiling back at Eve.

"Nice to meet you" Clyde responded also smiling back at Eve.

"Now that everyone's been introduced, it's time for you to choose your starter Pokemon" Professor Baxter spoke as he collected three pokeballs from his shelf and placed them in the table in front of Tyler, Clyde and Eve, "These are the three Pokemon which I have chosen for you. The one on the left is a Bulbasaur, a grass-type Pokemon, the one in the middle is a Charmander, a fire-type Pokemon and the one on the right is Squirtle, a water-type Pokemon. Now who would like to choose first?" Professor Baxter announced as the three young trainers looked at the three pokeballs in front of them.

"Don't even think about taking Charmander," Eve said instantly as she took the middle Pokeball from the table. "It's too cute for you" Eve said as she winked at the two boys. They looked at each other with confused expressions, but afterwards shrugged their shoulders.

"That's fine, I wanted Squirtle anyway," Clyde said as he stepped forward and took the pokeball on the right.

"Then I got myself a Bulbasaur," Tyler smiled staring at the Pokeball before taking hold of the Pokeball. He was overwhelmed that he was finally holding his very own pokeball containing his first ever Pokemon.

"Okay," Eve nodded. "Let's see what little Charmander looks like," she threw the Pokeball and it revealed an orange lizard Pokemon with purple eyes and a burning flame at the tip of its tail.

"Char! Char!" the fire lizard smiled up at Eve. The smile on Eve's face grew wider and wider.

"Aw, it is adorable!" Eve picked up Charmander and hugged it and surprisingly it hugged her back

"Wow, it looks like Charmander likes you already, Eve" Professor Baxter said with an impressed expression on his face. "It must mean Charmander trusts you and that's the first step to being a great Pokemon trainer" Professor Baxter finished as Eve looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks professor" Eve said as she looked at her Charmander and smiled, continuing to hug it.

"Right, time to see my Pokemon" Clyde threw out his Pokeball also; the white light showed a turtle Pokemon with a blue skin colour and an orange shell on its back.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle shouted as it stared at Clyde with its big pink eyes.

"Awesome, it looks great. Thanks professor" Clyde said rubbing the head of Squirtle who seemed to enjoy it.

"How about you, Tyler? Are you going to show us your Bulbasaur"

"Yeah. Come out, Bulbasaur" Tyler shouted as he threw out his Pokeball; the white light showed a toad Pokemon with a green body, red eyes, and a huge green bulb on its back.

"Bulbasaur!" the Pokemon shouted as it jumped into Tyler's arms and nuzzled him happily.

"Playful little guy, aren't you!" Tyler laughed. "I know you and I will make a great team!"

"Saur…." Bulbasaur purred as it nuzzled Tyler happily.

Professor Baxter smiled and pulled out a small red-colored square device. "One last thing, here are your Pokedexs. These carry your trainer license and information on Pokemon." he handed it to the three trainers and they placed that in their backpacks. Tyler, Clyde and Eve recalled their Pokemon and followed Professor Baxter outside and down the steps.

"Well, I'd like to wish you all the best of luck on your journeys. I'm certain you will see some amazing things and experiences some unimaginable thrills along the way. Remember, this journey is yours to control. Go the way you want to" Professor Baxter explained as he looked at the three trainers.

"Thanks professor" Tyler, Clyde and Eve spoke at the same time.

"Well, I'm going to say my goodbyes, so I guess I'll see you guys later" Eve spoke as she rushed back to her house.

"Bye Eve" Tyler shouted as he gave a small wave to the brown haired girl.

"Well, shall we get a move on?" Clyde asked as Tyler responded with a nod.

"You bet, time to start our journey to become the greatest trainers in all of Sandow" Tyler shouted sounding excited and determined in his voice.

"Confident, aren't we? Well good luck to you boys" Professor Baxter spoke as he walked back up to his laboratory.

"Bye Professor" Tyler and Clyde shouted waving to the Professor. They then set off towards the forest route that leaves Newon Town. Before they stepped into the forest, they took one last look at their hometown.

"Well, this is it. It feels weird leaving home" Tyler spoke sounding almost saddened.

"Hey, no worries. After our journey is done, we'll be sure to come back" Clyde smiled.

The two boys left their hometown behind and started their exciting journey through Sandow. The road will be long, and the challenges will be tough, but they would also encounter some new friends, new rivals, and meet new Pokemon beyond their wildest imagination.

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. First Step!

Authors Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon in this story, only the OC characters, the region and the towns and cities.

**Chapter 2: First Step!**

Tyler and Cyrus continued through the forest, trying to find the exit, but had no such luck.

"Face it Cyrus. We're lost" Tyler said obviously tired of walking on his feet.

"We can't be lost. We found the map directions precisely" Cyrus objected.

"Then how come we are still lost?" Tyler shouted getting more and more frustrated.

"Maybe I read the maps directions wrong" Cyrus spoke looking at the map inspecting each inch of the forest section. Tyler peeked over and slapped his hand on his forehand when he realised what was wrong.

"It's because you're reading the map upside down" Tyler shouted towards Cyrus. Cyrus looked at it and laughed.

"Oh, right. Whoops" Cyrus joked as he turned the map the right way up. Tyler gave out an exhausted sigh.

"Sometimes Cyrus you worry me" Tyler spoke. Suddenly, a small brownish-gray bird appeared. It had a white circle on its chest and looked up at Tyler with a pair of black eyes with white pupils.

"Starly" the bird churped as it looked up at Tyler giving a small flap of its wings.

"What's that?" Tyler asked. He took out his Pokedex from his jacket pocket.

_**"**__**Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice.**__**."**_

"A Starly, huh?" Tyler spoke interested in the starling Pokemon.

"Hey, Tyler. Maybe you should catch it" Clyde said giving a nudge towards Tyler.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Pokeball go!" Tyler said giving a thump up to Clyde. He threw a Pokeball, which came into contact with the bird and a red beam of light drew it inside. The pokeball hit the ground. It began to shake for a while and then it stood it successfully capturing Starly. "Alright, I caught a Starly." he held up the pokeball with pride.

"Nice work, Tyler" Clyde spoke congratulating his friend on his newly caught Pokemon.

"Thanks pal" Tyler said giving a smile towards Clyde.

"Help!" A female voice yelled out causing echoes throughout the entire forest. Tyler and Clyde looked around to see where the sound was coming from.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble" Tyler declared.

"I think it's coming from that direction" Clyde stated pointing towards the north. Tyler and Clyde ran through half a miles through the forest until they reached the sight of a horde of Beedrills surrounding a girl. It was Eve, the girl Tyler and Clyde back at Newon Town. She was crouching in fear defenceless from the Beedrill who were prepared to attack her.

"It's Eve. We have to help here!" Clyde shouted looking at Tyler with deep concern. Tyler nodded in response.

"Got that right. Time to see what you can do Bulbasaur!" Tyler shouted launching his pokeball into the air releasing the seed pokemon.

"Bulbasaur!" the grass pokemon shouted. Tyler looked down at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, I need you to drive those Beedrills away from that girl" Tyler asked. Bulbasaur nodded to its master.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur obeyed and released a golden powder from its giant bulb towards the swarm of Beedrill that began to paralyse them upon contact. The Beedrills retreated before they were trapped. Tyler walked up to her and offered her his hand.

"You alright?" Tyler asked showing some concerned to the girl. She was pulled to his feet by Tyler who looked at her with a smile. Tyler could tell that she looked different. She was now wearing a short white frilly summer dress.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. Another few minutes and.." Eve started to speak, but was soon interrupted.

"Excuse me, is this your backpack?" Clyde spoke up showing a pink backpack to Eve.

"Yes, that's mine. Thank you, I thought I lost it" Eve replied taking back her backpack from Clyde. "Hey, I know you. You're Tyler and Clyde, aren't you?" she asked looking at the two boy's faces. Tyler nodded towards her.

"That's right. You're Eve, aren't you? What happened to you out here? Why did those Beedrill attack you?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I headed back to my house to get changed and pack my things. After that, I headed through the forest and accidently tripped over a large rock while looking through my backpack. I tripped and my backpack flew out of my reach and before I could get to it, a swarm of Beedrills came to me and cornered me. If it wasn't for you two, who knows what would have happened" Eve explained smiling to the two boys.

"It was nothing. Don't mention it" Tyler spoke rubbing the back of his head giving a small chuckle. Eve began looking through the backpack making sure all her belongings were still there. Suddenly, an idea came into his head when he saw Eve's pokeball.

"Hey, Eve. I just had an idea. How about me and you have a quick battle" Tyler spoke excitedly. Eve looked at him with a confused expression.

"A battle?" Eve asked. Tyler gave her a small nod.

"Sure, just to test out our new Pokemon. Clyde, could you be the judge?" Tyler asked looking towards Clyde who nodded back.

"Why not?" he replied shrugging his shoulders. "But first, Squirtle come on out" Clyde spoke taking out his pokeball and let out his Squirtle who stood next to him. "Now Squirtle, I want you to watch this and pick up a little experience out of this" he instructed towards his pokemon.

"Squirtle!" The turtle pokemon happily said.

"Alright, let the battle begin!" Clyde shouted as he raised him arms up signalling both trainers to choose their pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Tyler shouted throwing his pokeball out to the field as Bulbasaur appeared out of its pokeball.

"Bulbasaur!" the seed pokemon yelled.

"Charmander, you're up!" Eve shouted as she too threw her pokeball to the field.

"Char!" the lizard pokemon happily shouted.

"Eve, you can have the first attack" Tyler generously spoke offering Eve to go first.

"Thanks. Charmander, Tackle attack" Eve commanded. Charmander rushed towards Bulbasaur with high speed from its feet.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip" Tyler instructed as Bublasaur unleashed its vine from it bulb and tried to strike an unexpected Charmander.

"Dodge it Charmander" Eve quickly ordered as Charmander obeyed and got out of the way in time by jumping sideways. "Now use Flamethrower" Charmander let loose a huge flame from its mouth and it headed towards Bulbasaur.

"Blow it away with Stun Spore!" Tyler commanded. Bulbasaur released the golden spore from its giant bulb. It moved towards the flamethrower, but both moves repelled the other.

"Nice move Tyler" Eve complimented smiling towards the green haired trainer.

"Thanks, you too Eve" Tyler replied with a compliment of his own. Clyde and Squirtle continued to look on from the side-lines as they observed the battle in front of them learning more and more.

"Charmander, let's use another Flamethrower" Eve instructed as Charmander unleashed a huge blast of fire from its mouth.

"Bulbasaur, let's hit it with Stun Spore" Tyler commanded his Bulbasaur. The golden spore from Bulbasaur's bulb appeared and intercepted the flamethrower again extinguishing it as well as burning the spore. Suddenly, a dark cloud started to loom over the forest. Clyde noticed this and intervened.

"Alright, that's enough. I think we should stop" Clyde ordered as both Tyler and Eve looked at him with a weird look.

"What? Why?" Tyler asked obviously disappointed.

"Look up there" Clyde pointed up to the sky as the trainers noticed the dark cloud hanging over their heads and feeling small drops of rain falling to the grass.

"It's starting to rain" Tyler spoke putting his hand out to feel the rain.

"And it appears to be picking up fast" Eve added as the rain did start to fall more and more heavier by the second.

"Come on, let's hide under the big tree over there" Clyde explained pointing to the huge tree in front of him. Tyler and Eve nodded.

"Come on Squirtle. Back into the pokeball" Clyde commanded as the red light from the pokeball took Squirtle and teleported back into the ball.

"You as well Charmander" Eve instructed returning Charmander back into its pokeball out of its rain.

"You too, Bulbasaur" Tyler spoke instructing Bulbasaur to return to its pokeball as the red light absorbed it back into the pokeball. Tyler, Clyde and Eve ran towards the massive tree in front of them hiding underneath his long branches with leafs blocking the rain from falling on them.

"So what do we do now? The rain keeps pouring more and more heavily" Eve shouted trying to protect her hair from the few drops of rain slipping through the leaves.

"We could hide under here until the rain stops" Tyler suggested, but Eve didn't fancy the idea and shook her head in disapproval.

"But it could be hours until the rain stops. Besides, this weather is messing up my hair!" Eve pleaded. She didn't like the weather, especially since her hair was getting all messy. She never liked the idea of looking bad in public and wished to escape it.

"Hold on, guys" Clyde interrupted as he took out his map and read it carefully "There's a small lodge about a mile away. We can book a room for the night, get our pokemon rested up and hit the road in the morning" Clyde suggested as he read the map observing how far they were from the lodge located on the map.

"Sounds like a plan. Eve, you're welcome to join us. It wouldn't be fun to leave you here in the rain"

"Thank you Tyler" Eve sweetly spoke smiling at Tyler causing him to blush a little. The three trainers rushed through the forest to find the lodge and to escape the unfortunate weather that they could caught in and also to find their way out of the Newon Forest.

**-To Be Continued-**


	3. Three's Company!

Authors Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon in this story, only the OC characters, the region and the towns and cities.

**Chapter 3: Three's Company**

After running rapidly from the rain, Tyler, Cyrus and Eve found shelter in the lodge Clyde mentioned on the map. They booked a room upstairs and decided to take a break as the raging weather continued to storm throughout the forest.

"Well, the weather should dye out by tomorrow morning" Clyde spoke looking out at the view from the window. "We should be about one or two miles after from our next destination: Draha City" Clyde announced.

"And my first gym badge" Tyler lay on his bed with his hands behind his head while Eve was sitting on her bed cleaning her two pokeballs. Tyler noticed this looking at her.

"Hey Eve, I didn't know that you had two pokemon. When did you catch your second one?" Tyler asked interested in what pokemon was inside the second pokeball.

"I didn't, I received it from my mother as a good luck present" Eve explained as she continued cleaning it along with her Charmander's pokeball.

"Can we see it?" Clyde asked. Eve nodded in response.

"Sure. Come on out" Eve shouted as the pokemon released itself from the pokeball. A small brown furry creature with a bushy tail, and a large cream furry collar. It has four short, feline-like legs with three small toes on each foot, brown eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paw pads

"Eevee!" the furry brown dog Pokémon yelled happily as it smiled towards Tyler.

"An Eevee?" Tyler said checking it out with his pokedex.

"_**Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving."**_

"Cute little guy" Clyde spoke kneeling down to stroke its cuddly furs. Eevee gave a small purr of pleasure.

"Seems he likes you" Eve chuckled as Eevee smiled. "Believe it or not, my mother was a top coordinator in the Sandow region and used Eevee to make it to the top" Eve exclaimed. Tyler and Cyrus looked at her with disbelief.

"Your mother was a top coordinator?" Cyrus questioned. Eve nodded back.

"That's right. And Eevee made it possible" Eve announced placing a hand on his hip.

"So are you a Pokemon Coordinator?" Tyler asked seemingly surprised.

"That's correct. I'm planning on following in my mother's footsteps. It's kind of like your journey, Tyler" Eve explained. Tyler looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean Eve?" Tyler asked.

"Well, you're journeying from gym to gym to collect eight badges in order to qualify for the Sandow League, correct?" Eve asked. Tyler nodded back to her.

"Yes" Tyler replied.

"Well, I'm journeying from contest to contest to collect five ribbons in order to qualify for the Grand Festival" Eve explained. Tyler and Cyrus looked at with amazement. It was very similar to more they thought about it.

"Well, I suggest we all journey together and maybe we might learn more about each other's paths along the way" Cyrus suggested. Tyler and Eve looked at each other and nodded in approval.

"Sounds like a plan" Tyler responded.

"Great idea" Eve replied.

"Then it's decided. Tomorrow we start our grand journey through Sandow" Cyrus announced placing his hand in front of him, followed by Eve's on top and then Tyler's. After their interesting conversation, they rested up for the night as did the pokemon and left the next morning. They continued their way through the forest, but even with the map, all the trees made it difficult to navigate.

"This is ridiculous. We're never going to find our way out!" Eve complained. Cyrus continued studying the map.

"This doesn't make any sense. I've read the directions to the letter, but we're still lost." Cyrus moaned almost on the brink of giving up hope. Suddenly, Eve stopped sensing a strange rustling sound coming from the bushes in front of them.

"What's wrong Eve?" Tyler asked realising something was wrong.

"Ha! Stop right there" A young boy jumped out of the bushes holding a small net in his hands. He wore a bug catcher outfit pointing his net at the three trainers.

"Who are you?" Tyler demanded. The young boy smiled and replied

"I am Eddy. The greatest bug catcher in the world." Eddy boasted raising his net high above his head.

"What do we want?" Eve asked placing a hand on his hip.

"I hear you're looking for a way out of this forest" Eddy smirked, obvious by the look on his face that he was aware of an exit in the forest.

"Yeah. That's right" Tyler nodded in response to the question.

"Then I challenge you to a pokemon match!" Eddy said, drawing a Pokeball from his pocket. "If you win, I'll guide you out of here"

"Okay, I accept your challenge kid" Tyler spoke pumping his fist with excitement. They stood several feet apart from each other as both trainer prepared to battle.

"Wurmple, go!" Eddy said throwing his pokeball onto the field. Out of it appeared a red worm with a creamy underside. Its eyes were large and yellow with dark pupils. It has a sharp yellow stinger on its head and two on its rear. Behind its forehead stinger is a tall, erect, red spine with a similar, smaller spine behind that. It has small spikes running down the top portions of its body and five pairs of stubby white limbs

"Starly, I choose you!" Tyler shouted, throwing his pokeball. The tiny brownish-grey bird pokemon appeared out giving a small chirp.

"Wurmple, String Shot" Eddy commanded his Wurmple as it unleashed a white string at Starly trying to engulf it, but dodged just in the nick of time.

"Starly, Quick Attack!" Tyler ordered. Starly flew down towards Wurmple with extreme speed as it knocked Wurmple with a hard slam knocking it out.

"Wurmple, return!" Eddy shouted returning his pokemon back to its pokeball. He was growing frustrated as he took out another pokeball replacing his Wurmple. "Silcoon, go!" Eddy shouted, throwing his pokeball bringing out a white cocoon onto the field.

"A Silcoon?" Eve asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I don't get his strategy" Clyde wondered almost as confused as Eve was.

"This will be a piece of cake. Starly, Quick Attack!" Tyler commanded. Starly built up speed preparing to charge towards Silcoon.

"Silcoon, Harden!" Eddy said softly. Silcoon built up its defense, but it didn't matter as Starly knocked it out with one swipe. Silcoon lay unconscious on the ground. "No!" Eddy moaned in disappointment falling to his knees in defeat.

"Ha. Looks like I win!" Tyler shouted happily. "Thanks Starly!" Tyler spoke patting his Starly and recalled it back into its pokeball as Eddy did the same.

"Alright, Tyler won!" Eve happily yelled.

"Now it's time for you to hold up your end of the deal." Tyler declared, Eddy rose back to his feet and nodded.

"Okay, follow me" Eddy smiled with the three trainers following the young bug catcher's lead. They walked through at least two or three miles through the Newon Forest and soon came to a rocky landscape.

"Well, here you are. Draha City." Eddy said pointing down to the city below. It was full of buildings made of slabs of stone and steel as well as dusty roads that trailed throughout the city. "There's a pokemon gym down in that city that should be helpful in giving you some experience." Eddy explained. Tyler smiled as he looked down towards the city, then an Eddy replying with a nod. Eddy walked away realising his work was done.

"There's Draha City!" Eve shouted in happiness.

"At last. Time to earn my first gym badge" Tyler smirked rubbing his hands together in excitement.

**-To Be Continued-**


	4. Draha City Showdown!

Authors Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon in this story, only the OC characters, the region and the towns and cities.

**Chapter 4: Draha City Showdown**

Tyler and his friends finally arrived in Draha City. They set down the road leading into the city and looked around in amazement as they were walked to the side of stone buildings and dusty pavements.

"Well, this city is unique" Tyler spoke, surprised to see the city like what he saw.

"Tell me about it" Cyrus spoke in agreement.

"It seems pretty busy" Eve said, turning her attention to the small selection of stands with crowds of people around. "Especially over there" she pointed with Tyler and Cyrus looking over as well.

"Well, I hear Draha City is popular for its market sales. They usually specialise in special types of crystals and stones" Cyrus explained, witness several people buying and selling some stones and crystals from the stands.

"Seriously?" Tyler asked sounding quite surprised "Well, I guess people have certain taste" he shrugged. The group continued to stare at the market stands before bumping into someone knocking both of them down. Tyler looked up to see a boy of ten years of age, like him with blonde hair reaching to the bottom of his head sticking out of the sides. He wore a very long-sleeved orange shirt and black pants, along with dark brown shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

"Tyler, you alright?" Eve asked running to his aid along with Cyrus. Tyler looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Tyler spoke, picking himself off the ground. He then walked over to the blonde haired boy and offered his hand.

"You alright?" he asked. The boy looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry about that" He chuckled as he took Tyler's hand and picked him off the ground.

"It's cool. I'm Tyler and these are my friends, Cyrus and Eve" Tyler said, introducing himself and his friends to the blonde haired boy.

"Nice to meet you" Eve spoke giving the boy a small wave.

"How do you do?" Cyrus waved.

"Good to meet you all. Name's Jack. I'm travelling to become the strongest Pokemon trainer in all of Sandow" Jack boasted "I assume you are heading to the Draha gym too?" he asked pointing towards Tyler who nodded back to him.

"That's right" Tyler proudly spoke, smiling with pride.

"Well, I'm heading to challenge the gym leader right now. Feel free to come and watch if you want. You'll see how a true trainer takes on a gym leader" Jack smiled gesturing towards Tyler and his friends.

"Oh, yeah. We'll see" Tyler spoke sensing a bit of ego in Jack's voice. "Lead the way" Tyler said. The group followed Jack to the Draha Gym further down the road. Jack pushed open the large double-doors of the gym and stepped inside.

"Who are you?" A young man's voice called out from a large boulder as the light switched on lighting up the entire room revealing a large rocky stage. The group turned to face him. He was a handsome guy around 20 years of age, with short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a grey vest, black trousers and white trainers.

"I'm Jack from Marcuria City, and I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle!" Jack said with determination in his voice.

"I am Matt, the gym leader of Draha City. As gym leader, I accept your challenge." Matt said, jumping off the big boulder he was standing on making him way to the stage. Jack followed suit while Tyler, Eve and Cyrus took their seats in the stands ready to observe the upcoming gym battle.

"Two Pokémon each, understood?" Matt spoke as both trainers approached opposite sides of the rocky terrain. Jack nodded as the battle was about to begin.

"Geodude, Go!" Matt yelled as he threw his Pokéball. A boulder-like Pokemon with rock arms appeared out of its Pokeball.

Jack chose his Pokéball and threw it into the air with quick movement. "Shellos, you're on!" Out of its pokeball appeared the slug pokemon in its East Sea form, its underside was green, its back was blue and has two flap-like protrusions. Those flaps were lined in yellow and on its head are two white-tipped knobs resembling horns

"Shellos!" the slug pokemon proclaimed. Eve took out her Pokedex to check out Jack's Pokemon.

"_**Shellos, the Sea Slug Pokémon. A mysterious purple fluid oozes out of its soft body when Shellos is strongly squeezed. Two kinds of Shellos, pink and blue, have been confirmed."**_

"I suppose Water types are a wise choice against a Rock type like Geodude," Cyrus stated, "Of course, type advantage isn't always everything."

"My Shellos can take whatever you can throw at it!" Jack challenged.

"Remember, overconfidence can cost you dearly," Matt explained "Anyway, you have the honour of making the first attack"

"Let's get this started – Shellos, Water Pulse!" Shellos unleashed a wave of water that rushed towards Geodude's direction.

"Geodude, hide behind the rock!" Matt instructed.

"Geodude! Tackle!" Matt ordered.

"Shellos, dodge!" Jack yelled as Shellos dodged the attack jumping out of the way just in time.

"Geodude! Tackle again!" Matt shouted. Geodude rushed towards Shellos. However, the slug-pokémon leapt out of the way just in time. However, Geodude slammed Shellos hard into one of the rocks on the field.

"Shellos!" Jack yelled worried about his Shellos as it recovered.

"That was a direct hit!" Cyrus stated.

"Geodude seems to be a powerful pokemon" Eve said concerned about Shellos.

"Shellos, Double Team" Shellos surrounded Geodude with multiple illusions as they circled Shellos.

"Geodude, strike them all with Tackle!" Matt ordered. Geodude punched each Shellos one by one, each one of them fading.

"Got him. Water Pulse!" Matt instructed. Shellos unleashed a wave of water that washed Geodude that knocked him into a rock on the field that rendered it unconscious.

"Geodude, return!" Matt commanded, holding the pokéball out. The red beam of light shot from the pokéball and returned Geodude to its pokeball. "Not bad for a beginner." Matt commented. "But this ends here. Onix, go!" Matt threw out a pokeball unleashing giant rock snake pokemon. It roared throughout the entire gym that stunned Tyler, Eve and Cyrus

"What is that?" Tyler asked taking out his pokedex.

"_**Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour**__**."**_

"Shellos, return" Matt commanded as the red light beamed Shellos back into its pokeball. "Treecko, go!" and appeared a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon

"Jack's using a Treecko now?" Eve wondered checking her pokedex.

"**Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life"**

"Ah, a grass Pokémon," Matt spoke, impressed with Jack's recent decisions. "Interesting."

"Well, I'm smarter than you actually think I am when it comes to Pokemon!" Jack smirked. "Treecko, Bullet Seed!" Treecko released multiple seeds from out of its mouth and struck them at Onix.

"Onix, Tackle!" Onix was about to strike Treecko with its large rocky tail, but Jack was ready for it.

"Now, Treecko!" Treecko leaped into the air and landed right on top of Onix's head.

"Onix, shake it off" Onix desperately tried to shake Treecko off of its head. It tried to strike it with it tail, but Treecko dodged at the last minute, whacking itself on the head with its own tail. Treecko reappeared on the top of Onix's head.

"All right, Treecko! Absorb!"

Treecko placed its small hands on top of Onix's head and began to zap the energy from Onix's body. Onix cried out in pain and Treecko was wearing it down with every passing second.

"Onix, shake it off now!" Matt ordered. Onix finally managed to shake Treecko off its head after some effort.

"Treecko, you're doing great!" Matt shouted happily, "Quick attack!" Treecko rushed faster and faster trying to confuse Onix with its fast movements. It lured Onix to one of the large rocks on the field and led Onix to crash its head on the solid rock.

Jack saw the chance to capitalise "Treecko, Now!" Treecko once again leaped onto of Onix as it placed its hands on the side of Onix's head.

"Use Absorb, full power" Treecko began zapping Onix's strength quicker than before. Onix tried to shake it off, but to no avail. After a few seconds, Treecko finished zapping Onix's strength realising there was no strength left and leaped off its head to the ground next to Jack. Onix fall to the ground clouding up the field for a few seconds.

"Onix, Return!" Matt ordered, re-calling his Pokémon.

"Alright, Treecko!" Jack laughed in victory. Treecko jumped for joy giving a thump up to Jack.

"They really came through" Cyrus spoke, surprised with the result.

"Let's hope I have the same luck in my battle" Tyler spoke, pumped up from watching the previous battle.

"Here, this belongs to you. The Solid Badge" Matt approached Jack and stretched out his hand revealing a small grey oval-shaped badge in his hand. Jack accepted it with a second though.

"Congratulations." Tyler spoke, congratulating Jack on his victory.

"Let's hope you have the same luck," Jack spoke

"That's exactly what I said." Tyler laughed rubbing the back of his head. Jack smiled at him.

"Are you leaving Draha City now?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to get my second gym badge in Kvatch City." Jack replied.

"Then I'll see you there." Tyler confidently told him as Jack walked out of the building.

"I assume you're next for a gym battle" Matt spoke approaching Tyler and his friends. They turned around to face him.

"Yes I am" Tyler spoke, with pure confidence in his voice.

"Confident, aren't we? Alright, I accept. But after my previous battle, we'll only be able to use one pokemon each, understand?" Matt explained. Tyler nodded; he didn't care as long as he got his gym battle. Both trainers took their positions on opposite sides of the rocky field.

"Go, Onix" Matt shouted releasing his pokeball unleashing a new, fresh Onix.

"Onix, huh?" Tyler wondered looking up at Onix. 'Since Jack used a Grass-type to beat Matt before, then I know who to use' Tyler thought. "Go, Bulbasaur!" Tyler shouted, releasing his seed pokemon out of its pokeball.

"Good luck, Tyler!" Eve cheered. Both of Tyler's friends took their places on the stands watching in anticipation.

"No pressure!" Cyrus shouted.

"Onix, Tackle Attack!" Matt yelled. Bulbasaur dodged Onix just in time, but failed to avoid Onix's tail from grabbing Bulbasaur's puny body and lifting it off the ground.

"Onix, use Bind!" Matt ordered, and Onix proceeded to squeeze Bulbasaur in its clutches.

"Bulbasaur!" Tyler cried as he began to panic, forced to watch his Bulbasaur in pain like this, "Use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur tried its hardest to attack, but locked in Onix's Bind; Bulbasaur was trapped like a rat in a cage.

"It's a shame you're pokemon isn't strong enough yet. It can't do anything as long as Onix has a grip on it." Matt spoke, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur cries in pain still trying to get free.

"Stop it now!" Tyler screamed.

"Do you surrender?" Matt shouted. Tyler thought for a moment, but realised he had no choice left,

"Yeah," Tyler spoke returning his Bulbasaur back into its pokeball and left the gym with Eve and Cyrus. They headed towards the town's Pokemon Center to heal Tyler's Bulbasaur. Nurse Joy took the pokemon to give it time to recover.

Night time fell and Tyler and Eve were still awake at the Pokemon Center while Cyrus was sleeping soundly in his bed. Tyler spotted Eve outside on the banks and decided to join her.

"Hey Eve, whatcha doing?" Tyler asked, as Eve turned around to see Tyler sitting next to her on the bank.

"Nothing. Just stargazing," Eve quietly spoke. She then looked at Tyler for a moment who looked up at the stars. "Sorry about how your gym battle turned out. Next time you'll do better" Just then a falling star appeared.

"Make a wish," Tyler quickly reacted. Eve wished she would do well and have a safe journey on her path to becoming the best Pokemon Coordinator in Sandow while Tyler wished to win his first gym battle tomorrow.

"Tyler, come tomorrow morning, I know you'll beat Matt and win that Solid Badge" Eve spoke with confidence. Tyler couldn't help, but smiled at her.

"Thanks, Eve. I appreciate it" Tyler smiled. Both trainers continued to look up at the stars next to each other as the night continued to flow over Sandow.

.

**-To Be Continued-**


	5. A Rocky Rematch!

Authors Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon in this story, only the OC characters, the region and the towns and cities.

**Chapter 5: A Rocky Rematch**

The sun arose over the mountains near Draha City. Tyler woke up and wasted no time in getting ready for his rematch against the Draha gym leader, Matt. All through the night, he had been training with his Bulbasaur and Starly, to prepare them for the upcoming battle.

Eve woke up to see Tyler and Bulbasaur staring out at the view from the banks of the Pokemon Center. She approached him quietly and tapped him on the shoulder. Tyler jumped out of instinct and quickly relaxed when he saw Eve.

"Eve! Geez, you scared me!" Tyler said, startled placing his hand on his chest. Bulbasaur seemed a bit frightened, but not as much as Tyler.

"Sorry about that. Morning, Bulbasaur!" Eve laughed. She turned to face Bulbasaur and smiled at him.

"Bulbasaur!" The seed pokemon smiled back at her.

"So I am assuming you're ready for your rematch?" Eve asked. Tyler nodded quickly.

"I sure am. Me, Bulbasaur and Starly have been practising throughout the night" Tyler spoke with confidence, fired up over his match.

"Well, let's hope if pays off" Eve quietly said.

"Morning, guys" Cyrus spoke, appearing out of the door to greet his friends.

"Morning, Cyrus" Eve said greeting him with a smile.

"Ready for you rematch?" Cyrus asked Tyler. Tyler tightened his fist in front of him.

"You bet. Let's go!" he proclaimed. They headed down to the gym; Tyler opened the large double doors and walked into the gym. Upon arrival, Tyler was confronted by the gym leader, Matt who stood across him from the rocky battlefield.

"Back for another beat down?" Matt joked. Tyler narrowed his eyes at him.

"No. This time it will be you who will taste defeat" Tyler spoke. Eve and Cyrus took their places in the stands to observe the battle.

"We'll see about that. The battle will be two on two" Matt explained. Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Let's do this" Tyler nodded.

"Geodude, go!" Matt shouted, unleashing his rock pokemon onto the field.

"Go Starly!" Tyler shouted, throwing his pokeball out to release the brownish-grey bird pokemon.

"Ha, what a ridiculous move. Sending a Flying-type pokemon against a Rock-type. Only an amateur would make a mistake like that" Matt laughed.

"He's right, Starly is weak against Geodude. It doesn't stand a chance" Cyrus stated. The battle began with Geodude chasing Starly

"Starly, Quick Attack!" Starly charged at Geodude, but hardly made a dent on Geodude.

"Tyler, you have to call back Starly. It's weak against a Rock-type like Geodude" Cyrus pleaded, but before Tyler could call it back, Starly had already been defeated as it lay unconscious on the floor

"Are you giving up again?" Matt asked with a smirk on his face. Tyler growled under his breath.

"No, not this time. Bulbasaur, go!" Tyler yelled, throwing his pokeball onto the field, releasing his Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur again?" Matt asked. "It's a shame. Your pokemon could beat mine if it wasn't so weak."

"What did you say?" Tyler shouted

"You heard me" Matt smirked.

"Alright, Bulbasaur," Tyler said. "Let's prove him wrong. Use Razor Leaf" Tyler commanded. Bulbasaur released numerous leafs from the bulb on its back and launched them directly at Geodude with high speed. Geodude was struck hard from each leaf that rendered it unconscious.

"Alright, Bulbasaur!" Eve shouted from the stand in approval. Matt was stunned by this quick battle.

"Geodude, return" Matt recalled his pokemon "It seems I may have underestimated you, but this ends here" Matt said, holding another pokeball in his hand.

'That's got to be Onix' Tyler thought remembering the last two battles Matt had.

"Onix, go!" Matt shouted, calling out the massive stone snake pokemon, it roars shook the entire gym. Bulbasaur seemed a little intimidated by its size.

'I have to make sure Onix doesn't use its bind attack' Tyler spoke, worried that this battle might end up the same as last time.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Reacting immediately Bulbasaur let loose hundreds of leaves from its bulb, hitting Onix upon impact, but barely did much.

"Onix, bind it!" Matt commanded. Onix wrapped its giant stone tail around Bulbasaur, lifting it off the ground proceeded to squeeze the life out of Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, hang on. Try and use your Vine Whip!" Tyler pleaded. Bulbasaur tried to whack Onix with its vine, but couldn't quite make it.

"Onix, that's enough!" Matt commanded. "Are you going to concede defeat now?" Onix dropped Bulbasaur to the ground, as it struggled to catch its breath.

"No, Matt!" Tyler said, "I want to play this match right to the very end!"

"What's the point? You and I both know your Bulbasaur doesn't have the strength to defeat Onix." Matt said. Suddenly, a bright ray of light appeared on top of Bublasaur's bulb from the rooftop. Bulbasaur was beginning to gather sunlight from the rooftop window.

"What's that?" Tyler asked in amazement.

"Tyler!" Cyrus screamed, "That's a Solarbeam. Somehow your Bulbasaur managed to learn it. This is your chance to defeat Onix!"

"Right, Bulbasaur!" Tyler shouted, watching his Bulbasaur unleash a blast of sunlight that blasted Onix to the other side of the gym knocking it out.

"Onix!" Matt cried, worried for his Pokemon. After the dust cleared, Onix lay on the ground unconscious. "I...I lost?" Matt spoke, shocking by what just happened.

"Alright. You did it Bulbasaur." Tyler ecstatically shouted, hugging his Bulbasaur.

"Onix, return" Matt sighed in defeat, recalling his Onix back into its pokeball, "Congratulations, Tyler. Your pokemon believed in you and were able to pull out a huge surprise at the end" Matt said looking down at Tyler.

"Thanks a lot Matt" Tyler spoke, standing to his feet with Bulbasaur on his shoulder.

"Here, take this." Matt spoke, holding out an oval shaped badge "Take this Solid Badge as prove of your victory here at the Draha gym" Matt explained, Tyler gladly took the badge from Matt's hand.

"Bulbasaur, this was your victory" Tyler said, holding the badge in front of Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur" it squealed with joy. Tyler couldn't help, but smile with joy over his first gym victory.

Tyler and his friends left the gym and headed to the pokemon center to rest Tyler's pokemon before hitting the road again. Tyler was still staring at his newly acquired Solid Badge.

"You haven't stopped admiring that badge since we left the gym" Eve laughed.

"Sorry, I just can't believe I actually did it" Tyler spoke.

"Me neither. I'd actually call it a miracle" Cyrus intervened. "Especially after Bublasaur learned a powerful move like Solarbeam in such a tight spot"

"A miracle…" Tyler wondered, recalling the time Bulbasaur used Solarbeam on Onix, remembering its extraordinary power. It was like nothing he had ever seen.

**-To Be Continued-**


	6. Search and Rescue!

Authors Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon in this story, only the OC characters, the region and the towns and cities.

**Authors Note: Sorry it has been a long time since I did this story, but I haven't had much time to focus on it since I've had some much work to worry about the past year. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 6: Search and Rescue!**

As Tyler and his friends proceeded out of Draha City, Tyler continued to look at his newly won Solid Badge from the Draha Gym. He was now even more pumped up than ever to get to the next city and to get his next badge.

"Congratulations on getting your first gym battle Tyler" Eve complimented. Tyler looked backed at her and smiled.

"Thanks Eve!" He happily spoke before turning his attention towards his badge glaring at it some more before putting it in his badge case.

"So which way are we going now?" Cyrus asked.

"We're off north to Kvatch City which is where I'll compete in my first contest" Eve spoke pointing towards north.

"And I'll get my second gym badge" Tyler added with excitement. Eve laughed slightly.

"So it looks like we have a plan" Cyrus replied. The trio continued their way through the forest leading to the city before they heard a female voice yell at them.

"Excuse me!" A woman appeared running towards them. She had long brown hair and wore a long pink dress with brown boots. She approached them slowing down breathing quite heavily. "Sorry to bother you three, but have you seen my darling Glameow?" she asked looking at Tyler.

"No, we haven't" Tyler spoke shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, dear. Where could she be?" The woman spoke worryingly looking around for any signs of her Pokémon.

"Maybe she's nearby. Want us to help you look?" Eve asked looking at the depressed woman. A smile instantly lit on her face.

"Thank you that would be wonderful. I'm Amy by the way?" The woman spoke introducing herself to the three young trainers.

"I'm Tyler and this is my Bulbasaur!" Tyler said.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur growled happily.

"I'm Eve" Eve said with a smile on her face.

"And I'm Cyrus, pleased to meet you" Cyrus spoke waving his hand at the girl.

"Likewise" Amy spoke smiling back at them. Suddenly a growl could be heard deeper in the forest.

"Meow!"

A Glameow yelled as Amy looked in the direction of the sound with worry on her face "That's Glameow's voice!"

"Come on, guys!" Tyler shouted following Amy into the forest with Eve and Cyrus following behind them.

"Meow!"

Amy ran ahead and found her Glameow, but she also found a Scyther threatening it with its sharp claw. "Oh, no. Glameow's in trouble!" Amy shouted. Tyler looked it up using his Pokedex.

"_**Glameow, the Catty Pokémon. When angry, it flashes its claws, but it also can purr quite affectionately."**_

"It's a Scyther!" Tyler shouted looking it up in his Pokedex.

"_**Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured."**_

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Amy shouted at the trainer who glared at them with a smirk.

"What does it look like? I'm capturing it!" The hunter smirked slyly glaring at the Glameow with interest.

"You can't do that. That's my Pokémon!" Amy pleaded.

"Yeah. You can't just steal someone else's Pokémon!" Tyler shouted disgusted at the hunter's attitude.

"You have no right to steal Amy's Glameow!" Cyrus added. The hunter blew off their comments.

"It's finder's keepers, kids. Now stay out of my way or I'll take you out here and now" The hunter said in a threatening tone, but the trainers just ignored him.

"We'll see about that! Go Bulbasaur!" Tyler exclaimed as Bulbasaur leapt from his shoulder.

"Charmender, help us out!" Eve responded sending out her Charmander from its Pokeball.

"Ha, you really want to do this? Fine then" The hunter smirked "Scyther, X-Scissor" Scyther charged at Bulbasaur with its sharp claws"

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur unleashed a fury of sharp leaves towards Scyther hitting it with perfect aim.

"Charmander, Ember!" Charmander let out a flare of flames at Scyther burning it from head to toe causing Scyther to flee in fear.

"I'll remember this. You'll all pay for this" The hunter fled to chase after Scyther.

"Glameow! You're okay! How can I ever thank you!" Amy hugged her Glameow with relief looking back at Tyler, Eve and Cyrus.

"It's nothing really" Tyler said rubbing the back of his head.

"How about a battle?" Amy asked.

"Sounds good" Tyler replied.

"Alright, how about my Glameow against my Bulbasaur!" Amy suggested.

"Fine by me. Ready Bulbasaur?" Tyler replied as his Bulbasaur growled happily eager to battle.

"Ready Glameow?" Amy spoke looking at her Glameow who purred back at her.

"Let the battle begin!" Cyrus announced starting the match off.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Tyler said giving the first command. Bulbasaur shot two vines from the side of its body towards Glameow.

"Dodge it Glameow" "Now use Fury Swipes!" Glameow dodged Bulbasaur's attacked and came back with several swipes of its claw staggering Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur released a swarm of leaves from its bulb and shot them at Glameow.

"Glameow, Fury Swipes once more!" Glameow scratched through the leaves breaking them apart countering the attack "Now follow up with Shadow Claw!" Amy commanded as her Glameow's right paw became like a shadow charging towards Bulbasaur.

"Dodge it Bulbasaur!" Tyler ordered as Bulbasaur barely got out of the way in time "Hit it with Tackle!" Bulbasaur charged at Glameow hitting it with the front of its head at full force.

"Glameow, no!" Amy cried worrying about Glameow's condition as she saw it struggling to get back on its feet.

"Wrap it up with Razor Leaf!" Tyler shouted as Bulbasaur released more leaves from its bulb at Glameow striking it one after another until Glameow fell to the ground unconscious.

"Glameow is unable to battle. Bulbasaur wins and the victory goes to Tyler" Cyrus declared.

"Way to go Bulbasaur" Tyler happily said as Bulbasaur leapt into its trainer's arms laughing along with Tyler.

"Thanks Glameow. You fought well" Amy spoke kneeling down to comfort her Glameow.

"You were great Amy!" Tyler said approaching Amy offering his hand out to help her onto her feet.

"You too Tyler" Amy replied.

A few moments, the gang made it out of the forest and headed to a rocky plain where they were about to part ways with Amy. "So you're heading to Kvatch City next?" Amy asked curiously.

"That's right" Tyler smiled.

"In that case, keep heading down this road and you'll reach the city in no time!" Amy pointed ahead showing them the way to go.

"Great, thanks Amy!" Tyler said as he saw Amy heading in the opposite direction waving at them.

"Take care everyone" she shouted as the gang waved back at her.

"Bye!" With that, the trio continued on their way towards Kvatch City heading into unknown territory unaware of what may be in store for them.

**-To Be Continued-**


	7. Dream of an Absol-ution

Authors Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon in this story, only the OC characters, the region and the towns and cities.

**Chapter 7: Dream of an Absol-ution**

The gang continue on their road to Kvatch City where Tyler hopes to get his second gym badge and where Eve hopes to win her first ribbon in his first ever contest. Cyrus looked at the map in search of the directions to the city.

"How much further is it till we reach Kvatch City?" Tyler asked anxiously.

"Not much further now, we should be close" Cyrus replied looking at his surroundings. Suddenly, he heard a rustle coming from some nearby bushes. A wild Shinx appeared from the bushes and looked at the trio of trainers with a curious look on its tiny face.

"What that's Pokémon?" Tyler wondered, taking out his Pokedex to examine to Pokémon.

"_**Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed."**_

"A Shinx huh? Looks awesome. Definitely a Pokémon for me" Tyler grabbed a Pokeball from his bag "Go Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur shot out of its Pokeball with excitement as it was preparing for battle.

"Use Razor Leaf" Tyler commanded, as Bulbasaur shot several leaves from its bulb towards Shinx catching it off guard. But as Shinx looked weakened, it came back with a Spark attack.

"Dodge it" Bulbasaur dodged at the last moment to the side "Now use Razor Leaf again!" Tyler ordered as Bulbasaur proceeded to hit its previous attack.

"Shinx is looking tired. Now's your chance" Cyrus explained, noticing the Shinx had gotten tired from its last attack as well as the Razor Leaf attacks from Bulbasaur. Tyler nodded in agreement as he readied a Pokeball to his side.

"Right. Go Pokeball!" Tyler shouted throwing a Pokeball hitting Shinx in the head capturing it. After several attempts to struggle inside, Tyler managed to successfully capture it.

"Alright, I caught a Shinx" Tyler proclaimed holding his newly caught Shinx up high in the air.

"Great work Tyler" Eve cheerfully spoke.

"A job well done" Cyrus added, patting Tyler in the back. As the gang were celebrating Tyler's latest Pokémon, Eve heard a rustle in the bushes and quickly turned her head to see what it was.

"Huh?" she uttered as Tyler and Cyrus noticed it as well.

"What's wrong Eve?" Tyler asked concerned about what Eve was looking at.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something that's all" Eve responded, shrugging it off. Tyler shrugged his shoulders brushing off Eve's actions.

"Well, anyways. Let's camp out here for the night. It will get dark soon" Cyrus explained noticing that the sky was beginning to grow darker and it would soon be night time.

"Right!" Tyler and Eve agreed in unison. They set up camp for the night and built a tent, enough to house all three of them. After successful finishing it, night fall and the gang were already fast asleep inside their sleeping bags. As the night quickly rushed by, Eve woke up from a dream in shock. She rubbed her eyes and shot her head up as she heard a growl coming from outside the tent. She peeked out the tent to see a pair of eyes glaring out at her from the shadows. As it stepped out, it was an Absol, much to Eve's surprise.

"An Absol?" Eve wondered as she grabbed her Pokedex to find out more about this mysterious Pokémon.

"_**Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow."**_

"A catastrophe?" Eve spoke, sounding a little worried about the Absol in front of her. She thought that something bad was about to happen, and unfortunately it did. The weather started to change rapidly as rain started to pour heavily and lightning began to strike. By chance, the lightning struck a nearby tree snapping it as it was about to fall on top of her. Eve screamed and froze in fear as she shut her eyes, but noticed something take her away from the falling tree. She slowly opened her eyes to see Absol carrying her to safety as she jumped off Absol's back.

"Absol! You saved my life?" Eve quietly spoke looking in disbelief as Absol. She couldn't believe it had saved her even after what her Pokedex stated. Absol nodded in silence giving her the answer "Thank you" Eve slightly bowed respectfully towards Absol as it bowed back to her notifying her gratitude. Just then, she heard her friend's voices in the distance.

"Eve!" As the voices came nearer and nearer, Absol fled leaving Eve all by herself. She turned around to notice Tyler and Cyrus rushing towards her.

"Are you alright? We heard a loud crash!" Tyler asked concerned whether she was hurt of not. She smiled softly at both of them.

"Yes, I'm fine. Absol saved my life" Eve explained, but after giving her reply noticed disbelief on her friend's faces.

"An Absol?" Cyrus asked quite stunned by what he heard.

"Yeah, it was just here a moment ago. It glared at me for a moment, and then it somehow sensed that the tree was going to fall and saved my life before running off" Eve said, continuing her explanation. The more she spoke, the more intrigued Cyrus was by it.

"I see. Interesting" Cyrus said. 'Why did Absol do that for?' he thought to himself. He knew that Absol was a Pokémon that was rumoured to bring disasters upon its arrival. So why did it save Eve?

The next morning came and the gang woke up to a beautiful sunrise in the middle of the forest. Tyler took in the scenery and stretched his arms out awakening himself.

"Ah, what a beautiful day" he said with a smile on his face. The others slowly woke up and were soon fully awake after a quick breakfast. Once they were finished, they continue down the road towards Kvatch City.

"We cross the bridge up ahead and we'll be in Kvatch City" Cyrus spoke still looking over the map. The bridge was about 20 feet high from the slow running river below. It looked stable, so they figured it would be okay to cross.

"Great, let's get moving" Tyler shouted happily as they proceed to cross the bridge. As they reached the middle, Eve noticed the river change speed. It went from slow to fast within mere second, surprising her and worrying her at the same time.

"Wow, the river looks strong this morning" she stated looking down in slight fear.

"I don't like the looks of it. Let's just get across it before something happens" Cyrus agreed as they walked faster along the bridge. As Tyler and Cyrus crossed the bridge, they heard a snap come from the bridge and a yell coming from behind them.

"Eve!" They turned around to see Eve dangling from a now broken bridge. She hung on for dear life on a string of rope. She screamed in fear not taking her eyes off the roaring river below.

"Hold on, we're coming" Tyler yelled as they rushed as far as they could, but Eve was too far away from them.

"I can't hold on much longer" Eve screamed as she felt her hands slowly letting go of the rope. Suddenly, she heard a snap come from the rope and felt herself fall down towards the river.

"Eve!" Tyler and Cyrus screamed as they looked on hopelessly as Eve plunged straight down to the river, but noticed something come from the trees. It was Absol. It rushed down the canyon jumping from side-to-side to reach the girl in time. As she was mere meters away from the river, she felt Absol grab her and take her to safety on the other side of the bridge where Tyler and Cyrus were.

"Absol…you saved me again" Eve spoke in disbelief. Tyler and Cyrus looked on in shock as well.

"Whoa, this is Absol?" Tyler asked. Eve nodded.

"Yes. It's the same one that saved me last night. Thank you so much" Eve gratefully spoke as she kneeled down to hug Absol in joy causing it to slightly blush.

"Yeah. Thanks Absol" Tyler spoke. Cyrus smiled as he was relieved to see Eve was okay, but then he turned his attention to the city behind them and a light bulb went off in his head.

"Look guys. Kvatch City is just up there" Cyrus shouted pointing towards the city. Tyler and Eve looked on and smiled happily, relieved to have finally found the city.

"Great. Well, let's get going" Tyler shouted joyfully as the three of them proceeded forward, but then Eve noticed Absol glaring at her and noticed something was up with it.

"What's wrong Absol?" Eve asked. Absol growled at Eve attempting to ask her something.

"I think Absol wants to come along with us" Cyrus explained. Eve looked at Absol and wondered.

"Is that true Absol?" Eve asked. Absol nodded in response. Eve giggled slightly.

"Alright, I guess I owe you for saving me twice" Eve exclaimed, grabbing a Pokeball allowing Absol to touch it with his paw capturing it in the process without struggle. Eve looked at it and burst out laughing triumphally.

"I caught an Absol. This is like a dream come true" She shouted, holding her Pokeball high into the air.

"Way to go Eve!" Tyler spoke feeling happy for Eve as she caught herself a new Pokémon. She looked at her newly caught Absol with admiration.

"I'm really happy for you" Cyrus spoke gently patting her back.

"Thank guys. Now let's move on to Kvatch City" Eve said, leading the way to their next destination.

"You read my mind. Let's go!" Tyler shouted as the gang made their way to the city. With Absol now a part of Eve's team, things are looking up for her contest debut while Tyler's newly caught Shinx might be an interesting Pokémon for his next gym battle.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
